A Night To Remember
by KathrynMooMoo
Summary: Now martha has her Doctors degree, and a new fiance, its time for her to leave the Doctor and Jack. As Jack wants a fun night out, they got to a night club in Cardiff. where an old ememy is found. Pleas read and review! xxx


A Night To Remember

"Congratulations Martha Jones! You've passed you exams and are now and official Doctor!" Everyone around applauded her. She should be ecstatic, her dream is becoming a reality, she's now legally a Doctor, and she's engaged to her long term boyfriend Charlie Briggs, but something inside her stops her being pleased.

"Well, I guess this is it, you can't keep traveling with us now your due to be married." The doctor smiled at her. "So this is goodbye!" Martha felt her eyes welling up, she knew one day she'd have to leave the doctor, but she never realized it would be so hard.

"Don't be gone too long! You're defiantly coming to the wedding!" she pulled the doctor and jack into a great big bear hug.

"Don't worry about that! We won't miss it for the world!" The American time agent replied.

Martha walked with the doctor and jack to the TARDIS where she would see it disappear for the last time. After a moment it was gone. All that was left were her memories.

"So, are you gunna tell me what happened with you and rose? Or am I going to have to squeeze it out of you?" Jack asked

"What do you mean? I've told you everything." The doctor lied

"Yeah right, sure you have." He looked at the doctor with an expression which clearly showed that he didn't believe a word of what the doctor was saying. "So you expect me to believe that the love of your life just suddenly decided that she would rather stay with her mum and move to another country, than stay with you?"

"Yes. I expect you to believe that because that is what happened!" the doctor stated. Hinting that it was the end of the conversation. But jack wasn't going to give up that easily.

After debating with jack about why rose had left, he decided to give up. "Fine Jack, you annoying American. Do you know how much of a pain you Americans are?...

Right, you know all about torchwood right? Well, we came back to London after we saw the start of the 2012 Olympics because Rose wanted to see her mum." The doctor filled him in about al the Daleks and cyber men. "Then we opened the void on this side, and held on for all our lives worth whilst al the Daleks and cybermen got sucked in. Rose's lever started to shut itself off, and so she reached out to pull it on again, which she managed, but she couldn't hold on, she would have been sucked into the void too if Pete hadn't saved her. And that's when it closed." He finished briefly to stop the tears falling, and finished filling jack in about how he saw her again, but didn't managed to tell her that he loves her.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry mate!" was all Jack could think of to say.

"Yeah well, I'm still the doctor, first I met some girl called Donna who had somehow been teleported onto the TARDIS, and so I saved her, then I met Martha. Then we met up with you again. Oh by the way, how on earth are you still alive? You got exterminated by a Dalek! Anyway Martha is gone, and so it's just me and you."

Later that night, Jack and the Doctor decided to go to a nightclub in Cardiff, Jack deserted him at the bar and went off with a group of men and woman. Before they came into the bar, Jack had told the doctor to chill out and relax, have some fun, meet some girls… or guys with him. The doctor just replied saying that he didn't want to meet some random people with him, he wanted Rose.

So alone he sat at the bar, ordering one after another lagers and beers. He was just listening to the songs blasting out all around him, when one of his favorites came on, well, not his personal favourite, but Rose's favourite. He often heard her singing it when she was in the shower, or listening to it when she was in her room getting dressed. He had a sudden urge to get up and dance to in the middle of the dance floor. Thinking that he was getting good at this dancing thing he started moving a bit more, and started spinning, and didn't seem to notice all the people he was hitting.

"So ladies, are you aliens or something? 'Cause you are totally out of this world!" Jack said in his suave American accent, as the girls giggled at what he thought was a very good chat up line.

As the evening passed one by one the girls Jack was with dispersed around the nightclub to go and dance with various men, and their friends, until he was left alone with one very pretty red head called Tish. "So Tish, where about do you live?"

"Oh I highly doubt you'll know where it is, I don't live in Cardiff I live in another…erm country." She replied somewhat hesitantly

"Try me. I was top of the class in geography years ago, I'm sure I'll have a rough idea where you live." He said giving her a very flirtatious smile, showing all his pearly white teeth.

Quickly avoiding the subject Tish got up and pulled Jack to the dance floor. As they were bobbing around to the music, a slower, more romantic song came on. Jack pulled Tish into his arms, thinking to him self _"Man have I scored tonight!" _when I high pitched clearly drunken voice broke out singing completely out of tune

"I'VE HAAAAD THE TIME ORF ME LIIIFE! NO I'VE NEVER FELT THIS WAY BEOFRE! AND I SWEAR IT'S THE TRUTH!!! AND I OWE IT ALLL TO YOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!"

Jack had to laugh as he saw his friend drunkenly dancing to the music by himself. "Looks like my friend there has had a good night!"

Tish giggled "indeed it looks like it. What is his name?"

Feeling a little cautious incase his new woman decided she'd rather have the Doctor than him he slowly answered. "He's the Doctor. Why?"

"_Doctor? Yes it's him! Now's my chance to prove to the rest of the krilitain race that I'm better than my fool of a brother who though t he could take over the world using children! He's a pathetic excuse of a krilitain!"_

"Jack, could you introduce me to, the Doctor?" she asked looking over to him curiously, wondering how she could get to him.

"Erm… why? I thought we were having a good time dancing together. Just me and you."

"I am, having a very good time with you it's just …" she cut herself off, realizing that Jack thought that she wanted the doctor. So she leaned into kiss him…

Jack kissed her back, with lust and passion, although he wasn't too sure if it was because he wanted to kiss her that much or because he had had quite a lot of booze. He looked into her eyes, but saw that they weren't her eyes anymore, she, she was a monster!

"D-D-DOCTOR!!!!!!!" Jack screamed! He didn't care if everyone looked at him, for they all saw alien that stood before him, and started to run.

Jacks first instinct was to run, run and hide and find the doctor! _"why is it that whenever you need him he's not around but whenever you don't need him, you can't get rid of him!"_ He though to himself.

After running, and dodging chairs that had been knocked over and trying not to slip on spilt drinks he finally found the doctor lying in the middle of the dance floor.

"_Typical" _Jack thought. "_He just HAS to be knocked out when we need him!"_

As the Doctor lay on the floor knocked out, pandemonium was happening all around him. He could tell he was needed but he didn't want to desert his dreams of Rose that he was having.

--Memory —

He was in canary Warf, A.K.A Torchwood. Rose and he were together, they had opened the void, blurs of copper colour and silver colour zoomed past them as thousands of Daleks and Cybermen were sucked into nothiningness. Rose let go, and was almost sucked into the void along with the rest. Pete caught her before it was too late.

Then he was in his TARDIS burning up the sun just for Rose. He saw her again, tears staining her pale cheeks, they were talking, but it felt so good just to hear her voice, she said the three words that he loved to hear. "Doctor, I love you" she said, he felt a huge smile appear on his face, he knew he didn't have much time, "Rose Tyler –" his time ran out. He could hear her calling his name "Doctor! Doctor! DOCTOR!" she called, he was about to call her name back, when her calls turned into a deep American male voice which he recognized immediately"

--End Memory—

"JACK YOU HAD TO DISTURB ME! I WAS DREAMING OF ROSE YOU IDIOT!" he yelled.

"Sorry mate, its just, erm, well erm---" he was cut off by the doctors impatient, and surprisingly high pitched voice

"Well spit it out! If you were gunna take this long you should left me asleep!"

"Werebeingattackedbyaliens" Jack spluttered

"What?"

"Jeeze your cranky! You moan if I say something slowly then you moan if I say it quickly! I said… Were being attacked by aliens!" jack finally finished.

"Aliens? Aliens in Cardiff? Why is it whenever I come to Cardiff I get attacked by aliens!?!" the doctor mumbled to himself as he headed in the wrong direction.

Jack waited a moment to see if the doctor would come back his way, until he called out. "Oi Doc! Alien is this way! Who's the idiot now?"

The doctor came back a moment later. "Excuse me. I did not appreciate that comment and in response to it, you are still the idiot, 'cause I am a genius!" the doctor said with a cheeky grin plastered across his face.

Jack rolled his eyes at the doctor, and started jogging to where the alien was.

"look! There it is!" jack said nodding in the direction of Tish

"That's just a girl Jack, not an alien! I know you swing both ways, but it's a bit harsh calling a girl an alien!"

"Doctor! I have waited so long to meet you! My brother was pathetic, but I am superior to him! And you will bow down to me!" suddenly Tish transformed, into, krilitain form.

The Doctor and Jack watched as the pleasant looking girl turned into a huge, bat person. That's when it hit the doctor.

"Hello!" he said in a big cheery voice " I know you…well I knew your brother, was he by any chance in disguise as a certain Mr. Finch? Yes he was wasn't he, so that means you are a Krilitain!"

Jack nudged the Doctor "You've faced these before?" he said looking a bit shocked

"Ah YES! That's why I'm a genius, because, I knew K9 hadn't defeated all of them and there must be more somewhere, that's why I have this!" He finished as he pulled out a small jar containing some sort of jelly like substance.

"HA! You may burn me with that little bit of krilitain oil, but not enough to kill me!"

The doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the jar, until a small crack appeared. He slowly started moving in the direction of the door, dragging Jack with him; and like he had hoped the Krilitain followed suit. "Yes it may be small, but that's just the outside. You see, this was made using Time Lord Science."

The krilitain looked startled and confused for a moment. "What's Time Lord Science?"

With that The Doctor and Jack ran to the door, as the doctor threw the jar at the krilitain hitting it straight in the chest. "IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!!!" He yelled as the krilitain screamed out in pain.

The Doctor and Jack headed back to the TARDIS, ready for and early night, and their next adventure.

"Well I must say Doc that certainly will be a night to remember!"

"Yep! Life with me is never boring!"

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it!! It may not be the best but still! Please review! I appreciate all your thoughts and opinions, good or bad! So pleeeeease review:D**


End file.
